Do you want to stay for the night?
by M'th
Summary: visiting and staying for the night ended like that? haha!read and review please. NARUHINA


My First Lemon. haha!! review please!xD

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!!

**Do You Want to Stay for the Night?**

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? You're soaking wet. Come inside." Said the very timid Hyuuga heiress to her very goofy Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hehe! Sorry 'bout this sudden visit Hinata-chan. Just wanted to see you." Stated Naruto with his big grin.

Yes they are already an item for over 4 months now. And a miracle happened when they told Hinata's parents because Hiashi Hyuuga, her father, didn't even got angry. Naruto just received a piercing glare and the words _"Don't even think about hurting her or you'll have it twice back."_Those words gave shiver down Naruto's spine.

"You just wanted to see me and went here not even using an umbrella under this thunderstorm?" She asked incredulously to Naruto. She just receives a goofy grin and a scratch on the back of his head.

"Yeah! I just missed you. Anyway are my clothes before still here? I'm cold." He asked. She just smiled and motions him to follow her to her room.

After Naruto finished changing he saw the very beautiful angel sitting on the bed while brushing her hair. She just stood there and gawk at her. Noticing she's being stared she glanced at Naruto and saw him gawking.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Uhmm, not—nothing." He stuttered.

They just stared at each other for so long. And she started blushing and looked to the side.

"Uhmm, Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Yes Hinata-chan? What is it?" he answered and sat beside her.

She blushed furiously and fidgeted with the hem of her night gown that is only up to her mid thigh and slightly showing the color of her panties. Naruto saw it and started to get horny. They never had experienced having sex before. They just make out and peck each other. But today he felt his erection just by seeing her creamy white thighs.

"Do--do yo--you want to stay for the n--night?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed about what she asked even though they dated for about 4 months she still feels slightly shy.

"Sure Hinata-chan." He smiled while stopping the urge to just pounce on her and fuck her senseless. When Hinata looked at him she smiled and turn to face him fully giving him access to see the very beautiful sight, her cleavage and he also noticed that she doesn't wear a bra when sleeping so he could see her slightly erect nipples cause by the cold.

They just stare at each other again and they didn't notice that they are starting to lean to each other. And they started just by a small kiss and leads to a make out session. They started to lie on the bed and Naruto exploring her curvaceous body. They broke the kiss and gasp for air. He started trailing kisses down her neck and she jerks her head to the side giving more access.

She starts feeling the wetness forming between her thighs and moaning quietly while Naruto marks her as his, leaving hickeys. He started to pull her nightgown down and exposing her bare breast. He stares at it for awhile and starts to suck it like a newly born baby that needed his milk from her mother.

"Mmhmm.." she moans, louder than before. Never had she felt this feeling. Her wetness was leaking out from her heated core.

"Naruto!" she moaned again as he run his teeth against her erect nipple. Hand moving down between her thighs and caressing her heated flower.

She started pulling his shirt up and his sweatpants down leaving him only with his boxers. He pushed himself up ravishing her left breast while his other hands caress the other and her wetness.

She felt his manhood caress her inner thighs. Letting a pleasured groan escape her lips and tugging his sun kissed hair because of the pleasure.

Stopping his pleasant torture with her breast she let out a displeased groan. Whispering some words so she'll felt his bulging erection between her thighs and let her moan. He trailed butterfly kisses again from her neck, between her breasts, her flat stomach, and stopped just above her panty. Sliding it off letting her very wet inside be exposed. She shivered because of his breath just between her thighs. Taking a good look his urges just intensify seeing her very private wet because of their little interaction he let his tongue dig inside of her and sip her juices receiving a gasp from his flower.

Clutching his head and arching her back up giving him response to his unasked question he thrusts in his index finger.

"Uh, mmhm. Naruto!" she purrs in ecstasy.

Can't take it anymore he slid down his boxers and positioned his penis between her thighs. Taking a look to Hinata's face, he kisses her and thrust in with full force. Breaking her barrier. Hugging her and whispering soothing words before thrusting again. Letting the pain go away for a moment he started to thrust in and out slowly.

"Ah-huh!" she groans.

Making his pace fast. Groaning every time her walls clench his member.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah.. Don't ---ah--- stop, NARUTO!!" she screamed his name because he hits her sensitive spot starting another orgasm.

Kissing her neck while thrusting in and out he starts to groan in pleasure feeling his staring orgasm.

"Argh. Hinata-chan!" He called. Feeling the pleasure.

Making his pace faster, Hinata clutch Naruto's shoulder. Harder and faster he goes.

"Ah-aha-aha-ah-ah. NARUTO I'M GOING TO CUM!" she shouted feeling it forming inside of her.

"Cum on me. Just Cum. Give it to me." He whispered.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Covering his member with her juices.

"ARGH!" he groaned. Making his thrusts harder and feeling his member will start to erupt he finally burst inside of her spilling his seeds inside with his final hard thrust.

"AHHH!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Falling above her in exhaustion and pleasure. Moving beside her and covering them with her silk blanket, wrapping his toned arms around her stomach.

"Don't ever forget this." he whispered.

"I won't" she also whispered and kisses his cheek.

They fall into deep slumber with a happy memory about what happened the next day.

* * *

A/N: hope you all like it. :) REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
